1. Field
The following description relates to a wireless network using a network coding scheme, and more particularly, to a technology applicable to a wireless mesh network, wireless ad-hoc network, wireless sensor network, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much research on various communication protocols applicable to a wireless network has been conducted. In particular, it has been noted that nodes of a wireless network may have limited transmission power, and states of channels among nodes may change. As a result, a throughput of a wireless network may not easily increase.
Accordingly, a network coding scheme applicable to a wireless network has been the focus of attention. In a wireless network using a network coding scheme, a relay node may appropriately encode messages corresponding to at least two nodes, generate a network-coded message, and transmit the network-coded message to the at least two nodes. In this case, the at least two nodes may appropriately decode the network-coded message, and thereby may extract desired messages.
Generally, a network coding scheme may be used to increase throughput of a wireless network. However, since a state of a wireless channel may change, what is needed is a network coding scheme optimized based on a state of a wireless channel.